At the present time, the electronics industry uses large numbers of 4K and 16K rams, and there is a need to test and evaluate these devices. There are large computer-controlled testers for testing and evaluating such semiconductor devices, but there are no relatively simple and inexpensive testers of the type which might be used in a laboratory to provide quick and easy analysis of memories of different sizes.
The present invention solves this problem by means of a relatively simple system which can be used to test 4K, 16K, 64K, or 256K rams by merely operating a switching mechanism.